The Ninja of the Strawhats
by mangafanofonepiece99
Summary: Naruto grows up in the East Blue. Lives with Nami at Cocoyashi Village until Arlong attacks. What will happen when Naruto meets the Strawhats. Might be some short chapters, but I'll try to make longer ones. I don't know whether to do a Naruto/Nami pairing, or a Naruto/Vivi pairing, so I want you guys to give me some pointers. I'll decide later in the story.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece or Naruto. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please enjoy!

The Ninja of the Straw Hats

Chapter 1: Prologue

12 years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. The village was to be doomed until the leader of the village known as the Fourth Hokage stopped the demon by sealing it in a newborn child.

A woman with red hair known as Kushina Uzumaki was running from a crowd of angry villagers were after what she was carrying as her newborn child, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Give us the demon!" yelled a villager.

"We must avenge the Fourth Hokage!"

"Send the child to hell!"

Kushina kept running to keep her baby safe, then a mysterious man appeared in the path. Everyone stopped in surprise.

The man looked as if he was a giant that resembles a bear with his hat and pants with paw printed designs with the shirt that looks like a coda sign. Kushina looked with complete terror as the man looked down at her.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?" asked the man.

With some courage, Kushina asked, "Y-y-yes".

"If you went on a trip, where would you go?" he asked.

And with that, Kuma took off his glove to reveal his hand with a paw print, for when he swiped his hand on Kushina, she disappeared in the instant his hand touched her.

The villagers were stricken with shock and horror.

"Where did she go?" they wondered.

In another world, filled with pirates, Cocoyashi Village was peaceful until the Arlong pirates showed up.

"PIRATES! It's the Arlong pirates! And they returned from the Grand Line!" a villager yelled, warning people of pirates.

"A-HA-HA-HA! Alright you human scum, we're going to make this island are base of operations! Now you need to pay me taxes! 100,000 berries per adult and 50,000 berries per child."

Just as the news was heard, a young Nami and Nojiko heard about Arlong and ran to warn their foster mother, Bell-mere. Then, something came down from the sky and hit the ground. Nami and Nojiko stopped in fear as they thought it was a cannonball. Then saw a woman with a baby boy in a paw shaped crater.

"Who are you?" asked Nami, frightened.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Mangafanofonepiece99: Hey, what's up readers! I know the last chapter was short but this time…

Monkey D. Luffy: ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO KICK ARLONG'S…

Mangafanofonepiece99: Whoa, whoa. Hold it rubber man, you don't come in this chapter yet.

Monkey D. Luffy: But I wanna come in now!

Mangafanofonepiece99: Well you can't. You come in later after this chapter. Now go fetch the meat. (Throws a piece of meat.)

Monkey D. Luffy: MEAAAT!

Mangafanofonepiece: Ok. But this time, this chapter will be longer than the last one.

I do not own One Piece and Naruto. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please enjoy!

The Ninja of the Straw Hats

Chapter 2: Prologue (Part 2)

"PIRATES! It's the Arlong pirates! And they returned from the Grand Line!" a villager yelled, warning people of pirates.

"A-HA-HA-HA! Alright you human scum, we're going to make this island are base of operations! Now you need to pay me taxes! 100,000 berries per adult and 50,000 berries per child."

Just as the news was heard, a young Nami and Nojiko heard about Arlong and ran to warn their foster mother, Belle-mere. Then, something came down from the sky and hit the ground. Nami and Nojiko stopped in fear as they thought it was a cannonball. Then saw a woman with a baby boy in a paw shaped crater.

"Who are you?" asked Nami, frightened.

Kushina was seen uninjured in the paw print shaped crater. She then checked to see if Naruto was alright in her arms. As she cradled Naruto in her arms, she noticed Nami and Nojiko standing in fear, thinking that she was going to hurt them.

"I said who are you?! yelled Nami.

Kushina was too stunned to answer. Then Naruto started to cry.

"Waaaaahhh!" cried Naruto.

Kushina took action to this and tried to calm him down. Nami and Nojiko then stared at the baby in Kushina's arms, realizing the woman was a mother. Nami remembered she had one of Belle-mere's tangerines, so she split it in half and then gave it to Kushina.

"Here, I think the baby's hungry." said Nami.

Kushina first hesitated, but then took the tangerine and fed a piece to Naruto. Naruto then laughed in delight of the tangerine.

"Hee hee hee!" giggled Naruto.

Kushina sighed in relief that Naruto is alright, and then looked to the two girls.

Kushina then said, "Thank you…"

"Oh, I am sorry but we're in a hurry so we must go now, but I'm Nami, and this is my sister Nojiko." exclaimed Nami.

"Sorry we can't talk very long, but our mother's in danger, so we must go now!" Nojiko yelled.

Then, Nami and Nojiko ran off as fast as they can before Kushina can thank them. Kushina felt something is happening wherever she's at, and then Kushina went running after Nami and Nojiko to see what's going on with them.

At Belle-mere's house it is shown with Belle-mere in her kitchen, cooking up a duck, stew, and omelets with tangerine sauce on the side. Belle-mere tastes her sauce to see if anything is needed.

"Mmmm… Boy! Nothing can taste better than my sauce." says Belle-mere. "Now the duck needs another 10 minutes, and the stew is about done."

Unaware to her, Arlong and his crew are approaching Belle-mere's house. The Fishmen would have left Cocoyashi Village, but then they heard a crash in the woods. They went to investigate, when the noise in the woods, but then a Fishman spotted chimney smoke just ten meters away. Just as Arlong knocked on the door, Belle-mere called out in a song-song voice, "It's open!"

"Well how kind of you." Arlong replied with a sinister smile.

Arlong opened the door and walked into the house, but was kicked back by Belle-mere. Then she pointed a rifle into his mouth.

"I guess you didn't expect a former marine. Now what would a pirate from the Grand Line want to do with Cocoyashi Village." Belle-mere asked Arlong in a dark voice. Arlong's crew started chuckling a little, and then started laughing a lot. Arlong laughed with them as he bit down on the rifle and shoved her off of him.

"Useless, foolish, stupid, empty, worthless you humans are. You have no strength to speak of." said Arlong. "AH-HA-HA-HA!"

Nami and Nojiko were almost at Belle-mere's house as they kept running to warn Belle-mere. "We'll help her escape through the back door." Nami said. Nojiko replied, "What if the pirates are already there?" "We'll be okay…" Nami was interrupted by the village's doctor, Dr. Neko, as he yelled, "STOP!", and grabbed Nami and Nojiko to make them stop. They struggled to keep running, but the doctor pulled them back.

"Doctor!" yelled Nami. " "Nojiko! Nami! Quiet and listen. You can't go back home. It's not safe here." replied Dr. Neko. "But Belle-mere needs our help! yelled Nami.

Then, they heard Belle-mere scream, "AAHHHHH!", "Belle-mere!" Nami and Nojiko yelled. It was no use. Dr. Neko wouldn't let Arlong know Belle-mere has children. So he told them, "Listen, the pirates don't know about you two, so you must leave this island at once, and never turn back."

As Arlong kept crushing Belle-mere's arm, Hachi looked inside her house and saw the dinner she made.

"Captain! There's a meal ready with a table set for three people." Hachi informed.

Arlong then stared at Belle-mere with menacing eyes. "A family of three you say." He said.

"Belle-mere!"

Everyone looked to see Genzo walking toward the scene. "What are you doing Belle-mere! All you need to resolve this conflict is money!" Genzo said.

"Money?" Belle-mere replied weakly.

"100,000 per adult, 50,000 per child if any." Arlong stated.

Genzo kneeled down and picked up Belle-mere and asked quietly, "How much do you have? You need 200,000 berries." "I don't have enough. I saved up 100,000." Belle-mere answered.

"So do you have enough for three people, or not? There's a table set for three." Arlong asked.

"The meal is for me and friend." Genzo replied. "We were supposed to have a nice dinner before you came. Come, Belle-mere, please pay the money so we can have a nice, relaxing dinner."

Kushina heard what Arlong and Dr. Neko have said. She didn't like how pirates extort money from people so they can live. She wanted to fight Arlong, but Kushina doesn't want Naruto to get hurt. "What should I do? If only Minato was here." She thought. "Plus with giving birth to Naruto, I still don't have the strength to fight yet." As Kushina watched as the fishmen started leaving Belle-mere's house and Nojiko started walking away to hide with Nami about to leave, Belle-mere said, "Wait." Everyone stopped and listened, "That money is for my two daughters, I can't pay you." Everyone froze with shock of what Belle-mere is saying. She would rather die than lie about not having kids. Kushina knew she would have done what Belle-mere did. Nami was starting to cry and so was Nojiko.

"You have kids?!" Arlong asked.

Genzo then yelled, "You idiot! Why did you tell them that?!"

"It's okay Genzo. I never want to lie about not having children." Belle-mere replied. "Even though we're not related by blood, I know we're closer than any mother and daughter. They are my family."

Nami and Nojiko could not hold it in anymore. They ran to their foster mother's arms and yelled, "BELLE-MERE!" As Belle-mere embraced her two daughters, they started hugging their mother as to never let go.

"It's a lie! I never meant all that stuff! I'm sorry Belle-mere!" wailed Nami. "Please don't die!"

"I know you never meant what you said." Belle-mere cooed. "I wish I was a much better mother and I wish I could buy you new clothes, but you girls must stay strong and live."

Kushina was crying of her heart out of the family bond those three people have forged. Then she saw a shadow looming over the family.

Arlong stood over Belle-mere and her two daughters. "So these two kids are yours?" Arlong asked. "They're your family?"

"Yes, they are." Belle-mere replied. And you promise you won't harm them?"

"I promise. We fishmen never break promises, I'm a fishman of my word. Arlong answered. "Just as long as you die."

"Okay." said Belle-mere. Then, Genzo shouted while shooting at Arlong with two pistols, "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! But as he was shooting, Kuroobi came and slashed Genzo with his fishman karate.

"GENZO, NOOOO!" Nami screamed. Then, the whole village of Cocoyashi came with weapons to take out Arlong's crew.

"What should we do boss? Kuroobi asked Arlong. "Should we kill them?"

"No, just teach them a lesson to not mess with fishmen." Arlong ordered. Then he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Belle-mere. "Say your prayers, human."

Just before Arlong pulled the trigger, Belle-mere yelled, "Nojiko! Nami!" Nami and Nojiko looked at Belle-mere and so did Kushina and Naruto.

"I love you!"

Right as Arlong almost pulled the trigger, Kushina put Naruto down under the bushes and jumped at Arlong as he pulled it. Kushina kicked Arlong with her monster (and I mean super scary) strength to make Arlong miss a millimeter from Belle-mere's head. Everyone (even the fishmen) were all surprised of how a woman with such strength kicked Arlong into the woods going about ten kilometers from where Arlong was standing.

"EEEHHHHHHHH!" everyone said, with their jaws dropped. As Kushina kneeled down to catch her breath. Arlong got up from the ground and stared in anger at Kushina. "WHO ARE YOU, PUNY HUMAN?!" Arlong yelled. "YOU DARE DEFY US FISHMEN!" Then Hachi was in Belle-mere's house and found Nami's sea charts.

"Arlong! I found the sea charts in this house." Hachi said.

Then Nami yelled out, "You get your hands off those! Those are my sea charts! I drew them myself!" Arlong came over to Hachi and looked at the sea charts.

"A child drew this." Arlong said. "This is good work. This child is gifted. Bring her with us. And you two women are getting off the hook for now." And with that, Hachi grabbed Nami and carried her off.

Nami screamed, "Nooooooo! Let me go! Let me go! Nojiko! Belle-mere! Genzo! Help me!"

"Nami!" Belle-mere and Nojiko screamed. Genzo then blocked Arlong and his crew's path with a sword in his hand. "You got your money, now let Nami go!" he said.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just simply borrowing her." Arlong replied.

"I won't let you!" Genzo yelled. He slashed at Arlong, but the Kuroobi grabbed his sword and slashed him back multiple times. "AAHHHH!"

"Genzo! Everyone! Please stop fighting!" Nami yelled. "I'll be okay!"

Later that day after Kushina explains how she came to that world and was treated due to coming out of pregnancy along with Naruto.

"We must rescue Nami from Arlong! Who knows what he's doing to her!" yelled a villager.

Villagers started to agree with the idea until Nojiko yelled out, "Look! It's Nami!" Everyone turned to see Nami walking down through the village toward them with her hand on her left arm. The villagers came running toward Nami to see if she was alright.

"Nami, are you okay? We were worried sick about you." Belle-mere said. "Did Arlong do anything to you?" Nami looked up weakly with a sad look and replied, "Arlong made me join his crew." Everyone stood in shock as Nami revealed the Arlong tattoo on her left arm.

"How could some fishmen do this to you?" a villager asked.

As everyone started to ask more questions, Nami said, "Quiet! Arlong said I could buy Cocoyashi Village back if I pay him one hundred million berries."

"One hundred million berries!" everyone yelled.

"Quickly everyone, see if we can gather a lot of money for Nami!" Belle-mere yelled.

"No!" yelled Nami. "Arlong will get suspicious if I give him the money now. I'll just gather the money myself."

"But Nami, a hundred million berries! Even a normal man that worked all his life can get that much!" yelled Nojiko. "How can you get that much?

"Don't worry, Arlong lets me go out to sea to gather money, so all I'll get the village in no time." Nami replied.

"Okay, if it's for the best, then we'll support you along the way. Belle-mere said. "You can do it Nami."

"Thanks Belle-mere!" Nami said. "I'll do my best."

"So your Nami, it's nice to meet you." Kushina said. "I never gave you my name so my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and this is my newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki."

Nami smiled, "Well it's so great to know you Kushina. And little Naruto looks so cute." Nami asked.

Naruto giggled as he smiled.

Mangafanofonepiece99: Alright! Now I'm done with this chapter. I worked hard on this one, so I hope you enjoy it!

Monkey D. Luffy: AWESOME! I'M IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Mangafanofonepiece99: Ok, ok Luffy. Here, hold this. (Hands Luffy a bag of treasure) NAMI! LUFFY HAS TREASURE AND IS KEEPING IT FOR HIMSELF!

Nami: WHAT! LUFFY YOU'RE DEAD, IDIOT!

Monkey D. Luffy: What?! Wait Nami! Let's talk this… AAHHHH!

Mangafanofonepiece99: Heh heh heh. Always love that one. See you next time!


	3. The Strawhats Arrive!

Mangafanofonepiece99: Hey what's up readers this update will still be long like the last one. And now Luffy can kick Arlong's ass!

Monkey D. Luffy: FINALLY! NOW I CAN KICK ARLONG'S ASS!

Mangafanofonepiece99: Yes, and to just let you readers know, I might make in the future some romance between Naruto and Nami. If you don't like the idea, then can you make some suggestions if possible? If so, thanks.

I do not own One Piece and Naruto. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please enjoy!

The Ninja of the Straw Hats

Chapter 3: The Straw Hats Arrive

As everyone started to ask more questions, Nami said, "Quiet! Arlong said I could buy Cocoyashi Village back if I pay him one hundred million berries."

"One hundred million berries!" everyone yelled.

"Quickly everyone, see if we can gather a lot of money for Nami!" Belle-mere yelled.

"No!" yelled Nami. "Arlong will get suspicious if I give him the money now. I'll just gather the money myself."

"But Nami, a hundred million berries! Even a normal man that worked all his life can get that much!" yelled Nojiko. "How can you get that much?

"Don't worry, Arlong lets me go out to sea to gather money, so all I'll get the village in no time." Nami replied.

"Okay, if it's for the best, then we'll support you along the way. Belle-mere said. "You can do it Nami."

"Thanks Belle-mere!" Nami said. "I'll do my best."

"So your Nami, it's nice to meet you." Kushina said. "I never gave you my name so my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and this is my newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki."

Nami smiled, "Well it's so great to know you Kushina. And little Naruto looks so cute." Nami asked.

Naruto giggled as he smiled.

After Nami explains how she was going to get money, she started stealing money from pirates. Nami only gave some money to Belle-mere and Kushina, so they could pay for Naruto, Nojiko, and themselves. As for Naruto, Kushina started training him to be a ninja in all the Uzumaki clans' jutsu's. She even taught him some other jutsu's like the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Chakra Nature exercises, and even tried to teach him Minato's Rasengan, although he has some difficulty with the third step. Belle-mere let Kushina and Naruto live with her and Nojiko. Naruto saw Nami and Nojiko as his big sisters and Belle-mere as his aunt. What Naruto especially loves living with Belle-mere are her tangerines. Whenever Nami leaves the island to steal from pirates, Naruto always stand at the docks waiting for her to come back. During that time, Jewelry Bonny came by the village to recruit more pirates. When Naruto insulted her, she tried to change him to be old with her Waka Waka no mi (Youth Youth Fruit) powers, but for some strange reason, Naruto only grew older by five years. Bonny tried to change him older, but then Arlong came with his crew and chased her away. After Naruto told Kushina and Belle-mere what happened, they were relieved that Naruto didn't get hurt. But for some reason, the effect from the devil fruit didn't wear off yet.

Time Skip: 8 years later.

Nami had returned to Arlong Park on the Going Merry after leaving the Straw Hats at the Baratie restaurant to go back to Cocoyashi Village, but the Straw Hats followed Nami to see why Nami suddenly left the crew. When Luffy sent Zoro, Ussop, Yosaku and Johnny to go after Nami, Yosaku was sent back to the Baratie in a shark to explain where Nami went. When Luffy and the others reunited, Nojiko told them why Nami deserted them.

Then, marine Lieutenant Nezumi asked for where Nami is. As Genzo showed him and his marines to Belle-mere's house, the marines were ordered to take the money Nami has been saving to buy back Cocoyashi Village with.

"You can't have it! This money is to buy back Cocoyashi Village!" Nami yelled. "How do you even know I have it?!"

Nezumi snickered, "Oh, I have my sources." He turned to his marines. "Now men! Search the garden for the buried money!" he ordered.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Before the marines touched the garden, many clones of Naruto came out and kicked the marines back. "STAY AWAY FROM BELLE-MERE'S TANGERINES, YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Naruto as he kicked away a marine soldier. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER TANGERINES!"

Nezumi was shocked. "A little brat took out my soldiers!" he thought. "Who is he, and how did he make so many clones of himself?!" Nezumi then pulled out a pistol. "I'll just get rid of this stupid idiot!"

Naruto saw the pistol and froze in fear of getting killed. "NOW DIE, STUPID BRAT!" Nezumi shouted.

Everyone stood in fear of even Nezumi shooting Naruto. That's even low for him. Nezumi pulled the trigger and the fire was shot.

"NOOO!" yelled everyone.

Naruto's eyes were closed as the shot was fired. He opened his eyes and saw in horror that his mother took the shot in the chest. Kushina took the bullet through the chest for him. As Kushina fell to the ground, Nami used her staff and knocked Nezumi down. Naruto quickly ran to his mother as Belle-mere, Nojiko, Nami and Genzo did too.

"MOTHER!" Naruto screamed. "KUSHINA!" screamed Belle-mere, Genzo, Nami and Nojiko.

As the five of them surrounded Kushina, Naruto saw the blood on his mother's chest. "Quickly! Genzo take Kushina to Dr. Neko!" Belle-mere ordered. "Hurry!"

"Okay, Belle-mere!" Genzo replied. As Genzo picked up Kushina and ran into the village, Nezumi up in anger, "Damn girl! If only Arlong had better control her." He muttered to himself. Nami heard him and stood in shock.

"Arlong?" Nami said. "He told him where the money was. How could he do that to me?!" And with that, Nami ran to Arlong Park to deal with Arlong herself.

Naruto is filled with shock and anger. He heard Nami talking about that Arlong was the one who told the marine officer where to find the money for the village. Naruto wanted to punch Nezumi for shooting his mother, but he wanted to take his anger out on Arlong. As Nezumi and his men dug through the tangerine groves, Naruto was held back by Nojiko to keep him from hurting himself. Belle-mere couldn't take it anymore. As the marines left her house, Belle-mere grabbed a hidden Snail Transponder from under the sink. Nojiko stared in shock of the Snail Transponder. She knows who the person Belle-mere was going to call.

"Belle-mere, you're not going to call him, are you?" Nojiko asked. "What if he's busy?"

Belle-mere sighed at that question. "Even though I'm no longer a marine, I still have my connections through my former superior. I need his help to take care of that corrupted marine and his unit." Belle-mere answered in a serious playful tone. "Time to call Vice-Admiral Garp a favor."

As Nami ran up to Arlong with seething rage, she yelled, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, ARLONG?! WHY DID YOU CALL THAT STUPID MARINE TO TAKE THE TREASURE?! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL?!"

Arlong just sat at his throne taking in the words, then started laughing. "Heh heh heh. Oh Nami, when did I ever break our promise." He chuckled. "I said 'IF' you can get a hundred million berries, I'll give you back Cocoyashi Village." Arlong said. "If you don't have the money, then you just have to start all over again. Remember, I own you! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Nami stared in horror at Arlong of how he could do that. He broke his promise to her. Nami then ran off to the village in tears.

The townspeople were enraged! As they have learned of Kushina getting shot because Arlong, it has made them angrier. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET THIS SLIDE!" yelled Genzo. "NAMI HAS GONE THROUGH HELL FOR NOTHING NOW. AND BECAUSE OF ARLONG, KUSHINA HAS BEEN SHOT BY THOSE CORRUPTED MARINES. I SAY WE MARCH DOWN TO ARLONG PARK AND FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

As the villagers agreed to the idea, they started marching to Arlong Park, but Nami blocked their path. "STOP!" she yelled. "It's okay everybody, you don't need to fight. I can start all over again. You don't need to…" Before Nami could say more, Genzo walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Nami." Genzo said. "You have suffered already. Now, it's our turn to fight." With his words spoken, Nami started breaking down into tears. As the village started marching, Nami pulled out a knife and threaten the villagers to stand down, but they just marched right past her like she was invisible.

Nami dropped to the ground and broke into tears. As she was crying, she put her hand on top of her tattoo. Memories of Arlong flooded her mind as she knew that Arlong owned her. "Arlong." She muttered under her breath. Then Nami grabbed the knife and started deliberately stabbing her tattoo while repeating Arlong's name over and over again.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" Nami yelled. As she kept stabbing, Nami was interrupted when Luffy grabbed her hand to stop Nami from stabbing herself.

"What did I say that you didn't understand?" Nami asked Luffy. "I thought I told you to leave this island and never return? You have nothing to do in this mess, so go find another navigator to play pirates with. Why won't you leave me alone?! GO!" As Nami kept telling Luffy to leave over and over, she started crying. "Luffy…..Please…Help…..Me." At those words, Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head. He walked over a few feet and yelled, "OKAAAAAY!"

Nami remembered what Luffy said about his hat in Orange Town, (flashback), "This hat is precious to me because an old friend gave it to me." Then, Luffy walked down the road as Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were waiting for him. "Let's go." Luffy ordered. "Right." Sanji, Usopp and Zoro answered.

The villagers protested as they try to get into Arlong Park, but they were blocked at the entrance with Yosaku and Johnny guarding it, looking beat up.

"Let us in, we want to fight against Arlong and drive him off this island forever. Now please move aside." As the villagers kept pleading them to move, Johnny said, "We're sorry, but you can't come through here." Yosaku also added, "Yeah, only brother Luffy and them can beat them." As if on cue, Luffy and his crew came up to the front of the gates, ready to battle.

Arlong and his crew laughed as they were busy counting the money they had gotten from Nami. "Hey, do you think those two idiots earlier were part of Zoro's crew?" Arlong asked Kuroobi. "Zoro? Those two were too weak for that. They weren't even worth killing." Kuroobi replied. Arlong laughed, "That's for sure! AH-HA-HA-HA…" Arlong was interrupted when a massive punch hit and dented the wall. "Hmmm?" he replied. The punch dented a second time, and then the wall came crumbling down. Arlong and his crew looked angry upon what has made Arlong Park's walls fall down. As the dust cleared up, the one who destroyed the wall was Luffy, with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp coming from the shadows. As they were all seen by the fishmen, the Strawhats were ready to attack.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked with a dead, serious tone.

Mangafanofonepiece99: And finish! Took me a while to get this chapter in, but I did it. Oh, and to let you readers know, I will be going on a trip to Washington DC, so I won't have any new updates until Friday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And in the next chapter, Naruto will come into the fight at Arlong Park, but until then, enjoy this chapter. R & R!


	4. Battle! Strawhat Pirates Fight Fishmen!

Mangafanofonepiece99: What's going on readers! I'm so sorry I left for Washington DC, but I'm back with new ideas for the story.

I do not own One Piece and Naruto. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please enjoy!

The Ninja of the Straw Hats

Chapter 4: Battle! Naruto & the Strawhats vs. the Arlong Pirates!

Nami dropped to the ground and broke into tears. As she was crying, she put her hand on top of her tattoo. Memories of Arlong flooded her mind as she knew that Arlong owned her. "Arlong." She muttered under her breath. Then Nami grabbed the knife and started deliberately stabbing her tattoo while repeating Arlong's name over and over again.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" Nami yelled. As she kept stabbing, Nami was interrupted when Luffy grabbed her hand to stop Nami from stabbing herself.

"What did I say that you didn't understand?" Nami asked Luffy. "I thought I told you to leave this island and never return? You have nothing to do in this mess, so go find another navigator to play pirates with. Why won't you leave me alone?! GO!" As Nami kept telling Luffy to leave over and over, she started crying. "Luffy…..Please…Help…..Me." At those words, Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head. He walked over a few feet and yelled, "OKAAAAAY!"

Nami remembered what Luffy said about his hat in Orange Town, (flashback), "This hat is precious to me because an old friend gave it to me." Then, Luffy walked down the road as Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were waiting for him. "Let's go." Luffy ordered. "Right." Sanji, Usopp and Zoro answered.

The villagers protested as they try to get into Arlong Park, but they were blocked at the entrance with Yosaku and Johnny guarding it, looking beat up.

"Let us in, we want to fight against Arlong and drive him off this island forever. Now please move aside." As the villagers kept pleading them to move, Johnny said, "We're sorry, but you can't come through here." Yosaku also added, "Yeah, only brother Luffy and them can beat them." As if on cue, Luffy and his crew came up to the front of the gates, ready to battle.

Arlong and his crew laughed as they were busy counting the money they had gotten from Nami. "Hey, do you think those two idiots earlier were part of Zoro's crew?" Arlong asked Kuroobi. "Zoro? Those two were too weak for that. They weren't even worth killing." Kuroobi replied. Arlong laughed, "That's for sure! AH-HA-HA-HA…" Arlong was interrupted when a massive punch hit and dented the wall. "Hmmm?" he replied. The punch dented a second time, and then the wall came crumbling down. Arlong and his crew looked angry upon what has made Arlong Park's walls fall down. As the dust cleared up, the one who destroyed the wall was Luffy, with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp coming from the shadows. As they were all seen by the fishmen, the Strawhats were ready to attack.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked with a dead, serious tone.

Arlong is shocked! A human challenging him was suicide. As he put that thought aside, he answered, "And what is it you want from me, puny human?"

As he said that, Luffy sent a punch Arlong that sent him flying into the other wall that broke on impact. The fishmen looked horrified as Arlong got up from the rubble in anger.

Luffy just frowned and answered, "That was for making our Navigator cry!" Then, a group of fishmen jumped at Luffy for an attack, but was pushed back from a barrage of kicks from Sanji. "Back off! You're out of your league!" Sanji yelled. He then walked up besides Luffy. Then, he said, "Geez. You just had to run on by yourself." "Don't worry, I can handle these bozos on my own." Luffy replied.

Sanji got frustrated. "Ah you fool, I never said anything about being worried." He said. "I just don't want you hogging all the action."

"Oh!" Luffy relied. Usopp then walked over with Zoro all nervous. "Uh, if you don't mind, you guys can hog all the action." He stated nervously. "Oh really, that's nice of you Usopp." Zoro said.

"Well then, Hachi, call in Momoo." Arlong ordered. Hachi responded immediately. "Yes sir!" he said. Hachi used his mouth as a horn and started calling Momoo. As a giant monster came out from the, Usopp was panicking along with the villagers.

"OH NO! A SEA MONSTER! AAHHH!" screamed Usopp. Momoo was a giant sea cow monster from the Grand Line that Arlong found and followed him as the pet of the crew. As Momoo rose from the sea, he looked all beat up as if a certain person or two had beat him up. Momoo then saw Luffy and Sanji in fear.

"Well, so the sea cow is working for Arlong huh?" Sanji asked Luffy. Luffy responded, "Oh well, guess we'll have kick his ass."

After hearing that, Momoo turned around and started to leave, but was stopped by Arlong's voice. "Momoo? What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Momoo froze in fear. "Well, if you want to run away… I won't stop you. Go ahead, Momoo." Momoo then turned around and went straight towards the Strawhats.

Usopp screamed, "OH NO! HERE IT COMES AGAIN! AAHHH!" Zoro and Sanji got ready to fight when Luffy said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that stupid cow." With that, Luffy then smashed his feet in the ground. Then started twisting his body around and grabbed Momoo by the horns.

"OH NO, RUN!" Zoro yelled. "What for?!" Sanji asked. "DON'T ASK, JUST RUN!" Zoro replied as he and Sanji ran for cover. Luffy then started releasing his move, "Gum Gum…" then, Momoo started to lift out of the water and move around Luffy in a circle, repelling all the fishmen charging at Luffy. "PINWHEEL!" He yells as Luffy releases Momoo in the air, towards the sea.

Naruto was on the roof of Arlong Park as he saw Momoo the sea cow launched into the sea kilometers away from the fight.

"Oh my god!" yelled Naruto. "That. was. AWESOME!" Naruto is still like a little child because of Bonny's devil fruit powers. Naruto wanted to meet Luffy and his crew. He heard about what Nami said while she traveled with them, Naruto wanted to go on adventure of a life time and if he help the crew defeat Arlong, maybe the crew will accept him for his skills. And he also wanted to give a beat down on the marine that messed with Belle-mere's tangerine groves, and for shooting his mother, Kushina. As he made his decision, Naruto leapt down to the battlefield.

"Watch out Arlong, Naruto Uzumaki is here to kick your butt!" Naruto stated as he landed on the ground. Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit fitted with all his ninja gear specially made from the Gosa Village blacksmith, (also why the village was destroyed), from Kushina. And a Leaf Village headband that used to belong to her late husband, Minato Namikaze. Arlong stared at Naruto in surprise.

"You dare to go against me, even though I spare you and your mother's life." Arlong demanded. "What reason is it you want to defeat me?" Naruto's eyes were shadowed as he spoke. "What reason you ask?! You should know a damn good reason why I want to defeat you!" Naruto yelled. "The marines you sent to get the money shot my mother! I'm not just going to defeat you, I'm going to make sure that you never hurt other people again!" Then, Naruto uses his signature jutsu. "Take this, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About 200 Naruto clones started appearing all around the area.

The Strawhats were surprised of Naruto's ability, especially Luffy. "Whoa!" Luffy said, with stars in his eyes, as Usopp was trying to pull him out of the ground because Luffy couldn't get his legs unstuck. "That is so cool! How can you do that?!" Naruto stared at Luffy with a grin. "Oh, it's because I'm a ninja." That really did it. Luffy was now all excited about how he is a ninja. "Now, let's defeat these fishmen." Naruto stated.

Mangafanofonepiece99: There! Sorry this chapter is shorter, and if I left some things out, let me know okay? Thanks for the reviews! Now! R&R!


	5. Special Announcements Chapter!

The Ninja of the Strawhats

Special Announcements Chapter

Mangafanofonepiece99: To all the readers and reviewers of 'The Ninja of the Strawhats' I can't think of anything for the story as I am having a writer's block. So sorry I can't put any new chapters in, but if you can, anyone of you guys can send me a full chapter, (if you're up to it), by email. My email is jacobrogers2017 so you know where to send it at. I am sorry for no new chapters, but I'll try and get inspiration. This will be a challenge to all you fanfiction, One Piece/Naruto fan writers. Don't disappoint me! The challenge ends on August 24th. Good-bye!


End file.
